


infinity times infinity.

by struberry



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/struberry/pseuds/struberry
Summary: He starts slow — as if his body had just woken up, as if his heart had just beat for the first time.





	

Victor sends him off onto the rink with a little push to his chest, and Yuuri huffs momentarily as if it would send away the last remains of his nerves. He glides backwards on his blades until Victors roguish grin has faded, reaching the centre of the rink, and begins.

There’s a silence as he takes his starting position, an absence of music.  The thickness of it makes his arms feel heavy as he lifts them up, fingers chasing the air.

Back a crescent arch; he breathes long and drawn, body a perfect curved sculpture amidst the still of the arena. Bated breath, a faraway horn of a car, the shudder in his spine — all he can hear is the silence. The arena around them is barren. Every single seat is empty, but Victor’s eyes feel like a million people, so warm he swears that they could melt the ice beneath his blades.

His skin is searing and he hasn’t moved an inch.                 

Victor starts the music.

He twists on his blades and twirls — the beginning of a sequence he already knows by heart.

He starts slow — as if his body had just woken up, as if his heart had just beat for the first time — and lets his hands illustrate pictures in the air, printing his fingertips against non-existent paper. He moves faster.

When he twirls once, then twice, his feet begin to move on their own in a flurry of pivots, twists and swivels until the rush of air around him suffocates him, spreading it’s icy vines down his throat, around his lungs, his heart, his veins, and it’s all so frigid but the chill feels like home yet it still somehow makes him feel anxious and flurried but so entirely —

_Alive._

And when he spins back around, his blades painting long, white strings behind him, he looks back at Victor and drinks in the bow-like smile forming at the corners of his mouth before he’s coming back down from a Triple Lutz, a harsh clack beneath his skates.

He edges around the boards, making the rink his own, a whoosh of air and the scratch of ice following him as he glides, landing a double axel perfectly.

He follows through with a Triple Toe Loop.

There are words at the tips of his fingers.

His balance is perfect when his body falls into a Double Loop.

And then it’s over before he feels like he’s even began, world a delicate, elegant blur around him as his body curves and twists into a Combination Spin, the last note of the music dripping from his hands— the last brush stroke of his painting.

His hands are stretched out towards the ceiling of the arena in his finishing pose, deprived of their colour and their words, shaking with the deep-set fatigue in his bones.

Once he’s held it for a moment, his head is flinging to the side. Shaking, trembling _,_ quivering _, mind throbbing. Victor. Victor. Victor._

He’s waiting when Yuuri looks. Like when the song of the ocean engulfs you when you edge too near, just like when the wind nestles into your bones when you’re at the top of a mountain, the relief Yuuri feels crashes down fast, _faster. He’s winded._

Victor smiles.

Yuuri is a fawn when he stumbles across the ice to reach him.  

Victor’s hand feels like home when it plants itself against his neck, warm. Yuuri’s body instantly tumbles into the touch, stomach pressed against the boards, fingertips itching to touch also.

There are words at the back of his mind, questions at the end of the tongue, waiting to be spilt at his next breath. But he’s flustered, overwhelmed. It feels like there’s no oxygen, like he’s desperate for his upcoming breath to save his life.

So he can’t help it when his body rushes.

His hands are bunched around Victor’s sweater before he registers they’ve moved, wide eyed, pleading. His heart is leaping, reaching for something too high.

_“How was it?”_

His voice is wavering. There’s urgency in his question.

Victor’s laughing — hearty, rich, genuine. Soon, he’s leaning in, saying, “Oh, Yuuri,” before they’re kissing and Yuuri is on the crest of melting.  

It’s small, but warm. Precious. Yuuri holds onto it, teeth catching Victor’s lip when he pulls away.

“It was wonderful,” Victor mutters, so sincere and so unbelievable, against Yuuri’s lips, familiar. “How did you manage to hide such a wonderful sequence from me?” His voice is close, thrumming along his skin, each sound puncturing him like a needle.

His voice threatens to betray him every moment that passes, so he decides not to speak. He reaches up to wind his arms around Victor’s neck, and the content smile that he gets in return makes his skin prickle.  

“This is the start,” Victor is saying, and Yuuri watches his lips form the words. “Of something breathtaking, Yuuri,”

There are creases at the corners of Victor’s eyes. Yuuri’s own are wide.

“I want it to be with you, Victor.” Yuuri hears himself saying, hears the little wobble of warmth in his voice.

And the roguish, impish, but entirely homelike smile Victor wears stays with him until after they’ve left the rink, and are halfway down a path draped in puddles and damp golden leaves. He chances a glance at Victor, and reaches for his hand. Victor is pulled away from his concentrated staring at the rows of orange trees, with a beautiful flutter of white hair and startled blue eyes.

Yuuri can’t help the smile that pulls at the corners of his mouth at that.

 _He loves him._  

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from 'sun' by sleeping at last.  
> thanks for reading!! i really hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
